


Папина Гордость / Daddy’s Pride

by fujoshikoi



Series: To Protect that Smile [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an Instagram post, Blushing Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Victor Nikiforov (implied) because I said so, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Divorced Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rating because of innuendos that were NOT supposed to be there, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is a genius skater and knows three languages, because the plushenko father and son combo is to die for, during their time away together, part of Protect that Smile series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: It’s a dream.A dream or a memory of something that happened a long time ago.When he was still with them.*********Victor and Yuuri dreamed of a memory. One they remembered was good but left a sad taste on their mouth.***Another sidefic for my story, TO PROTECT THAT SMILE - during the time when Yuuri and Yuri were living in Korea while Victor is still in Russia.





	Папина Гордость / Daddy’s Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to my twitter and fandom buddies when I saw [Plushenko update his IG](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeLnXtBF5d6/)... and this came up to me suddenly.
> 
> I started at 1030 PM and now it's 1223AM .. welp, guess I'll have to do my assignment tomorrow~
> 
> (part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9133204/chapters/20753992" rel="nofollow">To Protect That Smile</a> \-- so if you loved that, please read this as this is a part of that story -- of what happened during the time they were apart.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AND... GOOD NIGHT/GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!

 

 

_It’s a dream._

_A dream or a memory of something that happened a long time ago._

_When he was still with them._

 

 

 

“Папа! 早く!” yelled a three-year old Yuri Plisetsky from the living room as he jumped up and down from the couch.

 

 “I’m here mое cолнышко” he yelled back as he pulled himself off of the bed and walked towards the living room where his eyes landed over the over enthused kid before landing to his husband, Yuuri, who was already walking towards him.

 

“You know, you shouldn’t have promised him that we’d go early if you were going to sleep in” Yuuri teased him before kissing him and whispering a quick ‘good morning’ to a very happy and content looking Victor.

 

“Well, when I promised it, I didn’t think my husband would just jump on me the night before and –” he started as Yuuri tutted and cut him off as he said, “We have a kid present!” and then leaned in close to his ear as he whispered, “Besides, I think you got the story wrong, no? I do remember a certain silver-haired _Russian_ pouting and swearing up and down that if I don’t dick him good…” and left the words trailing off and pushing away with a smirk on his face showing him a ‘you can fill in the blanks, can’t you?’ face of Yuuri Katsuki – yes, the one that kills him all the time.

 

 _‘Like today’_ , he mused, as he blushed before saying, “Yuuri” in that grumbling yet endeared tone that the husbands learned to use on each other. That tone that says, _‘stop teasing me but also, I love you’_

“お父さん! What are you guys whispering about?” Yuri’s voice boomed from below them causing the two adults to jump apart before blushing and looking at anyone but each other.

 

Yuuri was the one who bent down to the kid though as he dusted off the imaginary dust from little Yuri’s clothes before sending him away towards the dining hall with a, “nothing to worry about Папа just got some issue standing up” which made the little boy tilt his head and say, “But Папа is already standing?” before shrugging and skipping towards the dining hall anyway.

 

Victor gave him a look.

 

An incredulous, open mouthed, wide –eyed, totally screams _‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT IN FRONT OF OUR KID’_ look to at his husband who was standing up and giving him a once over before saying, “Close your mouth Vitya, it’s very unbecoming of you” as he sauntered back towards the dining hall with his hips swaying from side to side.

 

 

Side to side.

 

 

“Take a bath and get ready to leave in 30 mins Vitya~ you made us both wait enough” was the last thing he heard from his husband as he was quickly pulling out what he already planned to wear for the day and heading out towards the bathroom for a quick scrub.

 

When he emerged from the bath fifteen minutes later, he joined Yuuri and Yuri at the dining table to have a quick breakfast before they headed out of the house.

 

 

 

“Why aren’t they letting me skate? I’m good at skating!” whined little Yuri as he sat at the bleachers with his Dads.

 

“You need to be patient малыш… we’ll have our ice time, don’t worry” he said as he tried to comfort his son.

 

It was sudden.

 

Neither Yuuri nor Victor knew.

 

One day, they just took Yuri out on the rink to introduce him to Yakov and Lilia and the others when the little boy insisted to be put on the ice.

 

Being two international and highly awarded figure skaters, and now fathers, of course they gave in as they passed Yuri to each other as they pushed and pulled the little boy of not more than two years old on his little skates.

 

They weren’t able to stay for long, of course, because overexposure to the cold ice rink could give little Yuri colds or worse, fever, which the two dads panicked about and became the over protective marshmallows that they were as they soothed the crying kid and promised him that they would be back.

 

And they did.

 

Once a week, in fact.

 

But being, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov is a challenge – their schedules are to die for ass they tried to work around a routine for them both so at least one of them would be left with Yuri every day.

 

Soon, the once a week turned to once every two weeks, and then once a month – but right now, they’re pushing on their second month of little Yuri being off the ice.

 

Victor sighed as he watched the kid pout and stomp his little feet around as they both waited for Yuuri to come back, he became friends with everyone at the rink, including the guards, hence the reason why he was the one talking to them right now about ice time – everyone is always intimidated by him.

 

He was already spiraling down on bad memory lane when he felt a tap from his shoulder as he looked up and saw the face of his husband giving him a sad yet understanding smile as he smiled back a bit before asking, “Were you able to get us a slot?” to which his husband replied with a small, “Yeah, we’re next after them” which then made him reply with a small nod.

 

 

 

_This is a dream._

_Yuuri was dreaming._

_It happens a lot – but he still gets surprised almost 90% of the time, only to wake up and realize that this is just a dream._

_Another one of those dream._

_A dream when he and Yuri were still happily living with the skating legend and his ex-husband himself, Victor Nikiforov._

_He couldn’t look away anyway._

 

“I swear to god, only you Katsuki Yuuri would walk into a rink and get immediate ice time – it must be your eyes” he heard Victor say with a little shake of his head and that fond smile that he always chase after.

 

“Ha! Very funny Victor” he said as a counter since there really wasn’t anything much to say. They’ve had a lengthy discussion about this before, Yuuri not being able to take a compliment and how much whatever Yuuri’s mind say, that he must not listen and focus on Victor’s words instead.

 

There was voice that were raised, tears that’s been shed – but both of them are as to be expected.

 

It happens to couples a lot after all.

 

Communication to the point of baring it all out – a make or break of their relationship every time.

 

It’s healthy and new and refreshing – for them both, so they continued it.

 

((‘ _Funny, since communication was our last card in the end’_ Yuuri thought bitterly as he watched his old self smile reassuringly to the Russian. He already knew what’s going to happen next.))

 

Yuuri watched as Victor delivered the good news to a very surly looking kid who immediately perked up as soon as he heard the words ‘we’re next’ and proceeded to ran up to him to confirm it. Once Yuuri gave him a small smile and a nod, the kid started jumping up and down again getting very excited at the prospect of going back on the ice.

 

Once all of them were on the ice though, Victor whipped out his phone and asked little Yuri to do a routine for him – strictly no jumping, but gliding forward, backwards and a little bit of swizzles and twizzles are okay.

 

Yuri did not disappoint.

 

Yuuri watched as their adopted kid turned towards Victor’s camera and gave it a fierce glance before nodding once and did his little routine.

 

No jumps.

 

Just gliding forward and backwards with a little bit of swizzles and twizzles.

 

Just as they have agreed upon.

 

But little Yuri is a natural on the ice – he definitely did not disappoint.

 

“Yuuri! Take a picture of us!” he heard Victor say which startled him out of his daydream and turned towards his husband who was already lifting little Yuri who was either doing a split or throwing another tantrum, kicking very high.

 

Yuuri quickly whipped out his phone from his jacket and took the shot.

 

It was so cute and both Victor and Yuri look so happy that he immediately smiled too. He showed it to Victor a bit later after their ice time ended as they were preparing to head back towards the lockers and Victor cooed at the picture and made Yuuri promise to send it to him so he could post it on his Instagram.

 

Yuuri promised – and he made good of that promised that same night.

 

The night ended with the three of them curled up in that big bed of theirs, filled with lots of laughter and good dreams, not knowing that that was the last time they were on the ice together for a long time.

 

Because Victor left them a month after.

 

 

Somewhere in Korea and somewhere in Russia, two men from different places woke up from a dream.

 

A dream that’s neither good nor bad.

 

Both of them pulling out their phones to look through an Instagram post, posted exactly three years ago, of a blonde boy who is smiling as he was doing an air split as his adoptive father held him – both with smiles on their faces, knowing that the one who took the picture is smiling too, with the caption, **“Папина Гордость”**

 

 

 

 

_‘Daddy’s Pride’_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>    
>  **TRANSLATION:**   
>    
>    
>  _Папа – Dad (Russian)_   
>  _mое cолнышко – my sun_   
>  _早く - faster_   
>  _お父さん – father (Japanese)_   
>  _Малыш - kid_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> How was it? Also, any child of Victuuri will be speaking THREE languages, you cannot contest me on this. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH
> 
> ANYWAY, tell me what you think on the comments~ THANK YOU FOR READING~~~
> 
> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
